


Beautiful Crazy

by WannaBeBold



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: “You don’t think I’m crazy, do you?”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Beautiful Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Justkindaoverhereobsessing prompt: 5 “Baby you’re not a bother.” “I’m too needy, you don’t deserve it.” for Ellick

“Baby you’re not a bother. I promise.” Nick kissed her head, crawling back in bed beside her and leaning against the headboard.

“I’m too needy, you don’t deserve it.” Ellie whined, reaching for her bag of chips and curling up beside him. This was his third time waking up in the middle of the night to get her a snack from the kitchen and, although she always felt bad asking him, she knew he didn’t mind.

“Ellie, you’re not too needy. Or a bother. I’m happy to satisfy whatever weird craving you’re having. I mean, you’re eight months pregnant Ellie! I think it’s allowed.” He placed his hands on her belly, leaning over to kiss where their son was resting and whispering. “Now, just let your mama keep these down, okay little man?” Ellie laughed at his antics. Ever since she found out she was pregnant he would talk to their baby at least once a day, saying he wanted their child to know his voice as soon as he was born. As much as she laughed at him, she thought it was adorable and had no doubt that he was going to be a great father.

Sitting back up, Nick watched as Ellie munched on her chips. Most pregnant women, he learned, experienced weird cravings like pickles and Nutella. Ellie already liked weird foods so he expected her cravings to be just as weird but he was quickly proven wrong. Instead of asking for her ketchup and prawn chips, she wanted plain crackers or chips. Instead of dipping her fries in her mix of ketchup and mayo, she wanted them without any dip or even seasonings. He loved his fiancé and would get her anything she wanted, but he was very ready for her weird taste in food to come back.

Placing her now empty bag on the dresser, Ellie brushed the crumbs from the bed and laid down, pulling Nick with her. She pressed her back flush against him, needing the warmth that radiated from his body. His arm immediately went around her waist, a hand splaying across her belly as he pressed a kiss to the back of her head.

“Goodnight Ellie.” He whispered into her hair, expecting her to have drifted off already. He was proven wrong when she turned her head around to him.

“Goodnight Nick.” This time, he leaned over, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to her lips. Laying back down behind her he started to doze off before her voice filled the room. “Hey Nick?” A soft hum was his only response and she continued. “You don’t think I’m crazy, do you?”

Nick held in the laughter he wanted to let escape, knowing that letting it escape would only get him in trouble. It was a question she had asked constantly lately and every time he denied it, knowing that calling a woman crazy, let alone a pregnant woman, would surely result in death. This time though, he decided to go another route. “You’re a little crazy Ellie.” He felt her start to turn around but he lay a hand on her shoulder to stop her. “But you’re crazy is beautiful to me.”

A laugh escaped from her then and he considered his risk a success. “You’re so cheesy Nick.”

“Cheesy maybe, but it’s true.” Ellie smiled, pulling his arm back around her. Every day he amazed her more and she couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her life as his wife and mother of his child.

“We love you Nick.” Unbeknownst to her, a tear escaped his eye like every time she said those words.

“I love you too Ellie, both of you. So much.”

Curled around each other, they fell into a peaceful, uninterrupted sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> S/O to Britt and her pickles and Nutella for the inspiration for this story! 
> 
> “But you’re crazy is beautiful to me.” Is a line from the Luke Combs song “Beautiful Crazy” I highly recommend listening to that!”


End file.
